Mark II fragmentation grenade
The , also known as a Frag grenade or the Pineapple grenade is the standard grenade used by the Allies in all World War II-based games. Medal of Honor The Mark II Fragmentation grenade appears in the original Medal of Honor. It is the default grenade for the player and has a powerful blast radius. Mk2 MOH.jpeg|The Mark II grenade in Medal of Honor 1999 " Mk2 MOH Beta.jpg|The Mark II grenade in Medal of Honor 1999 beta. Medal of Honor: Frontline In Medal of Honor: Frontline, this grenade is referred to as the Mark II, and is a common grenade found in the levels Seaside Stowaway, Rough Landing, The Golden Lion, Yard by Yard, and Arnhem Knights. It deals a massive damage over enemy and suprisingly could even destroy a Panzer IV tank with direct impact of 3 to 5 grenade, making it a common explosive relatively used, similar to Bazooka. Mark2 Frag MOHF.jpg|Mark II Fragmentation Grenade in Medal of Honor: Frontline Medal of Honor: Allied Assault In Allied Assault and it's expansions, the Mark II grenade appears on all missions as a starter weapon that cannot be replenished. The grenade can be cooked for several seconds before throwing it. Also is the default grenade for Americans in multiplayer. Mark 2 MOHAA.jpg|Mark II Fragmentation Grenade in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Mark 2 Pin Mohaa.jpg|Pulling the pin out. Mark II model.jpg|Model Medal of Honor: Infiltrator Mark II is an additional weapon if the player has Thompson (which is the starting weapon on all missions) or BAR. It deals huge damage to the enemy if the grenade is exploded close to him, and knocks down if the explosion was close. The grenade can also be used in the first-person levels "Covering Fire", "Unexpected Party" and "Shoot Out". They are capable of one hit to destroy a soldier or equipment. Mark II Infiltrator (1).jpg|Murphy with a grenade Mark II Infiltrator (2).jpg|Pulls the pin Mark II Infiltrator (3).jpg|Swinging a grenade Mark II Infiltrator (4).jpg|Grenade in flight Mark II Infiltrator (5).jpg Mark II Infiltrator (6).jpg Mark II Infiltrator (7).jpg Mark II First-person Infiltrator (1).jpg|First-person. Mark II First-person Infiltrator (2).jpg Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Mark II can be seen hanging from Bromley's chest. It has never been used as a weapon. Bromley with Mark II.jpg|Bromley with Mark II. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault In Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault the Mark II is the standard issued grenade for the Marines. The Mark II has a distinctive yellow colour in-game which indicates that it is a live fragmentation grenade. During the boot camp mission the training variant of the Mark II can be used, but it has a dark green colour. MKII MoHPA.jpg|Mark II Grenade in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. MKII Dummy mohpa.jpg|The Mark II Training grenade. Medal of Honor: European Assault The Mark II grenade returns in Medal of Honor: European Assault as one of the three grenades in game. The player gain access to them in the Battle of the Bulge campaign. It functions as the same as the Stielhandgranate. MK2 Frag MOHEA.jpg|Mark II Fragmentation Grenade in Medal of Honor: European Assault Frag.jpg|Mark II Grenade's model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Vanguard the Mark II is the only grenade available for the player in the single player. It is also the default grenade for the allies in split-screen. MK2 Frag MOHVB.jpg|Mark II Fragmentation Grenade in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The Mark II returns in both games as the default grenade for the player. In both games it is one of the three starting weapons. The player always start with 2 Mark II grenades. It is also the default grenade for the allied soldiers in both games' multiplayer. Grenade Heroes (1).jpg|Mark II grenade in the Medal of Honor: Heroes Grenade Heroes (2).jpg|Ring pulled out. Grenade Heroes 2 (1).jpg|Mark II grenade in the Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Grenade Heroes 2 (2).jpg|Ring pulled out. Medal of Honor: Airborne In Medal of Honor: Airborne it is powerful, with a large lethality radius, and can be cooked and thrown by hand or launched from a Rifle Grenade Launcher. It is not as powerful as the Model 24 Stielhandgranate, doing 100 less damage, and has a smaller lethality radius, at 650 in-game units as opposed to the M24's 750. Mark2 MOHA.jpg|Mark II Grenade in Medal of Honor: Airborne. German reactions to grenade throwing German soldiers caught in the way of a grenade usually flee as soon as possible, while some may kick or throw it back at the player. Occasionally, a German soldier may fall on the grenade to save his friends, but is killed in the process. Trivia * In the Infiltrator Mark II grenade can replace explosives, thus with a grenade can blow up gates for example, ammunition depots and transport (even the heavy Tiger tank). Category:Grenades Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons